An Angels Voice
by He-Yan
Summary: Highschool can be hard enough but when you have to deal with boys and not to mention your over protective cousin... and then there's that secret. A Hinata fic. Pairing undecided. Rated T just in case for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is a Hinata fanfiction… I haven't decided on the final pairings so keep this in mind. I've mainly written this fic to include a certain scene in it but I hope the rest of it's good. Anyway it's my first Naruto fic sweatdrops wish me luck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An Angels Voice 

Hinata spun a pen round in her fingers. As usual she was nervous, but this time it was because of the boy sat in front of her. She'd given up on Naruto when Ino had switched her affection from the dark haired and mysterious Uchicha to Hinata's own crush. The Hyuuga heir had been almost ready to confess aswell.

Luckily everyone had gotten into Hoshi the local high school, even if someone had to resit the exam. Just like before Sasuke had his own fan club. Surprisingly all the guys had matured somewhat and over the summer the girls had also filled out and were attracting attention.

However the problem was the new boy who sat in front of Hinata in maths, Gaara Sabaku. He had shocking red hair and a hostile manor that made most people wary of him. This didn't exactly help Hinata at all.

Suddenly she twitched as something cold and wet had touched her ankle where it was exposed. Looking down there was a small dog that she recognised to be Akamaru, Kiba's dog. He yipped quietly at her at her and she reached down to pet him only to feel a note under his coller.

With a glance at the teacher to check he was still writing up on the board, she slipped out the note and read it.

- _Still as mousey as ever Hinata?_

_Kiba -_

She positivley bristled. Sure she was quiet but mousey? That was just mean.

_- That's not nice. -_

She wrote bck resentfully then added,

- Dog Boy - 

It wasn't much of an insult but then Hinata was too nice a person to properly insult anyone. Then neatly she folded up the note and slipped it back under Akamaru's coller, who trotted off quickly happily.

Naruto would have noticed this if the girls sat next to him weren't distracting him. Ino was arguing with the blonde in front of her over who was cuter, Naruto or Sasuke. The other boy in question had already learnt to ignore this kind of thing.

Akamaru arrived back with Kiba's reply.

- _Dog Boy? I get a nickname already. Well you can be my silent angel. -_

Hinata turned round to glare at him but immediately faced front again blushing when he winked at her.

There was a soft thump as a note landed on Kiba's desk. Smirking he opened it.

_- Touch the Hyuuga girl and pay._ -

It was signed,

- _Rouge Demon_ -

Kiba looked around but everyone was now working, he laughed it off to himself but deep down he was slightly worried.

The bell rang and and everyone gathered their stuff up and headed out. Ino immediately lached onto Naruto and Sakura was met by her boyfriend Lee. Surprisingly Kankuro also came with Neji and Tenten, Lee's friends, but there was more than just conversation going on between himand Tenten.

Since it had been double maths for the year nines it was now break and as they all moved off to the yard Neji grabbed onto his cousins arm holding her back.

"So you made it." He stated more than asked.

"Hai, Neji nee-chan." She replied nervously.

"If any guy so much as looks at you funny, I want to know about it. I won't have you ruining the Hyuuga family reputation."

Hinata nodded thinking back to the last lesson. There was an abbrupt stop to the sound of footsteps in the corridor and they turned to see Gaara watching them.

"Get lost Sabaku." Neji told him harshly.

All he got was a silent shrug and then the red head moved off again.

"And stay away from him." Neji said in an almost whisper beforewalking off to catch up with the others.

Hinata just watched him leave, she'd never been on good terms with her cousin because of the incident involving her uncle but he couldn't control her life… could he?

She wandered over to the nearest window and looked out over the chaos of the playground where almost the entire school had gathered in the fresh air. Then an arm slinking round her waist interrupted her and she froze instinctively before looking towards its owner.

"Kiba?"

"What no nickname? I'm hurt."

"Em…can… er…" Hinata stuttered not knowing what to say.

"That means she wants you to let go of her." Came an unfamiliar voice.

They turned to see Gaara stood leaning against the wall glaring at Kiba, who smirked back moving his arm so he was holding her closer.

"Sure it does Sandman."

She was now fumbling with her fingers and muttering something about not wanting to cause trouble. If it was possible Gaara's eyes hardened.

"Let Hyuuga go."

"No, I think we might just go for 'a walk'… if you know what I mean." Kiba said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Hinata blushed some more.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything to you…" Kiba whispered in her ear, "yet."

This is only caused Hinata to turn a deeper shade of red; Gaara stood up and uncrossed his arms.

"Anyway the bell will go so I must dash to sciene." He continued out load as Akamaru trotted up.

Gaara just glared at him and Hinata kept her eyes on the floor.

When Hinata looked up they had both gone and everyone was moving to their next class. Hurriedly she went along to her science class that unfortunately for her placed her on the same table as Gaara, Kiba and Sasuke, much to the annoyance of almost all of the rest of their class. She kept her head down and ignored the comments Kiba kept making that were met by glares from both other guys.

Luckily Hinata could then escape to her singing lesson during free period. Most people used the time as an extra break or to catch up with homework. But then the Hyuuga heir found singing relaxed her even if she'd never build up the courage to sing in front of anyone other than her teacher. However when she left slightly earlier than normal so as to get lunch without the usual mad rush she was surprised to see Sasuke stood staring at the ceiling.

"Hinata-chan! Wait!" her teacher called after her.

"Sensai?"

Sasuke looked away feigning disintrest but really he was vividly curious.

"In a couple of months there's the Winter Dance. I put you forward to be the lead singing act." Hinata looked like she was going to protest, "No but it'll be good for your confidence."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded dumbly.

"Erm…Sensai?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Then can everyone not know it's me?"

"If that's the way it has to be."

Hinata smiled shyly proud of herself for finding a suitable compromise. Sasuke smirked as Kurenai walked away.

"So do I count as everyone?"

"Please Sasuke-sama." Hinata half begged panicing slightly, "Don't tell anyone."

"Well what can you give me in return for my silence?"

Hinata said nothing.

"Let's just say your in debt to me." He said before letting his bangs fall forward and vanishing into the crowd heading to lunch.

Blinking slowley Hinata walked in the opposite direction wondering what else could go wrong on the first day.

Back in the lunch hall Neji was watching the door tensely waiting for his cousin to enter. Tenten and Lee were trying to conduct a conversation but frequent glances in the older Hyuuga's direction were stopping all chances of that. Neji's scowl only deepened when Kankuro entered and swaggered his way over to their table.

"Whats up with him?" he asked leaning his scarecrow against the table.

Tenten just shook her head to show that the subject was not to be talked about just then. Kankuro pulled a face but shrugged before tucking into his bento box lunch.

"Nee-chan!" a girl suddenly yelled.

Cringing Kankuro pulled his beanie further down muttering, "Oh great."

A blonde girl wearing a purple outfit that was accessoried with a giant fan that she proceeded to hit him over the head with.

"Don't hide from your older sister Kankuro it doesn't set a good example for Gaara."

"Gaara?" Neji turned his gaze from the entrance to the two siblings. "Your both Sabaku?"

Temari gave him a look that said 'what are you going to do about it' and ignored him, "So I'm guessing your Tenten and this is Lee… you're the one going out with Sakura-chan."

Lee nodded; Temari was scairly cheerful at being faced down with the Hyuuga glare.

"Drop the act Temari." Kankuro grunted.

She pulled a face at him and seated herself across from Lee.

Neji on the other hand had been staring at her. Not glaring. No he was too shocked for that. It had been a long time since anyone had been anything but respectful or fearful of him and it was strange.

After last class everyone headed home Hinata fastest of all. She just wanted to escape back to her room and her music. Neji normally a straight thinker who always went back to the house promptly dawdled and walked with Lee and Sakura, though they were too busy with each other to talk to him.

Kankuro declined to walk home with his siblings' prefering to accept Tenten's offer to go into town. This however didn't phase Temari; she'd already planned to annoy Neji some more by stalking him home, so it was all the more fun to drag Gaara along too. It was so much easier to follow people in the Konanh environment than the open sand planes on Suna.

Unbeknowns to him Temari was becoming suspicious of Gaara. She had expected him to have became bored by now but surprisingly he hadn't grumbled once.

"Gaara…"

He grunted in response.

"Whay are you interested in where Hyuuga lives?"

"I'm not."

Temari's eyes lit up.

"O so it isn't Neji it's Hinata… his little cousin!"

Gaara glared at his sister imagening her throat being crushed by his own hands.

"Aww she's in your year as well. Gaara got his first crush."

She couldn't help but glomp her youngest brother, which knocked them out of the free and onto the sidewalk, in front of Neji. He stopped and looked at them.

"If you must comit incestial acts, do it at home." He said before stepping over them.

Upon entering the Hyuuga Manor, Neji heard singing coming from the direction of Hinata's bedroom. Frowning he decided to investigate. Apart from the butler and the cook the house was empty because the rest of the family had moved to their winter home. Though Hinata and Neji found it easier to get to school from the summer building.

And I want to belive you 

_When you tell me that it'll be ok_

_Yeah I try to belive you_

But I don't 

If he thought about it, then it sounded kinda like Hinata but he'd always thought of her as the typical boy band listening.

_When you say that it's going to be_

_It always turns out to be a different way_

_I try to believe you_

_Not today, today, today, today, today_

In fact he didn't recognise the song. Could Hinata…the quiet nervous cousin who hardly said a word…be capeable of writing her own lyrics?

I don't know how I feel 

_Tomorrow, Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow, Tomorrow_

I don't know what to say 

_Tomorrow, Tomorrow_

Tomorrow is a different day 

He reached her room and tentatively placed his ear to the door. Yes, the sound was coming from there.

It's always been up to you Let's turn it around it's up to me 

_I'm gonna do what I have to do_

Just don't 

At the window that framed the end of the corridor Tamari poked her head over the sill and ducked back when she spotted Neji.

"Gaara." She hissed "Can you hear that singing?"

He nodded then placed a finger to his mouth to tell her to be quiet.

_Give me a little time_

_Leave me alone a little while_

_Maybe it's no too late_

Not today, today, today, today, today 

Neji turned slighlty then sat down so he had his back to the wall. He was really surprised. Then again she had been taking singing lessons for a couple of years.

I don't know how I feel 

_Tomorrow, Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow, Tomorrow_

_I don't know what to say_

_Tomorrow, Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow is a different day_

Gaara smirked when he finally recognised the tones in the singer's voice. So little Hinata had a talent, and a beautiful one at that. He froze, 'did I just think that?'

_And I know I'm not ready_

_Maybe tomorrow_

_I'm not ready_

_Maybe tomorrow_

Neji rose to his feet and lifted his hand as if about to knock when the lyrics started up again.

_And I want to believe you_

_When you tell me that it'll be okay_

_Yeah I try to believe you_

_Not today, today, today, today, today_

_Tomorrow it may change_

_Tomorrow it may change_

_Tomorrow it may change_

_Tomorrow it may change_

Then he knocked. There was a scrambling sound and a small crash as if something had falled with a thud to the floor.

"Wait a second."

Some more acrambling noises then the door opened.

"Can I help you Nee-chan?" Hinata had gone slighlty pink realising he must of heard her.

"I was just…checking on you…" Neji said not remebering what his reasons to talk to her were, "I hope you kept what I said at break in mind."

She nodded and his slighlty behind the door. This self-concious action reminded him of her third birthday when he'd commented to his father about how cute his younger cousin was. Neji almost hit something. Instead nodding curtly he strode off. Walking away Neji realised he'd wanted to ask Hinata where she had been during lunch, cursing his carelessness he went back to his own room.

Gaara managed to drag Temari away but only at the promise of tidying his room. This was a pain-staking task that couldn't be attempted by the faint at heart, though Kankaro's room was worse. Temari despaired at both their attitudes to cleaning since herown room and the rest of the house was tidy, not neat but tidy, and at least you could see the floor.

"What's your obbsession with Hyuuga anyway?" Gaara suddenly asked.

Temari shrugged, "Tall, dark and mysteriously handsome."

This was her only answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well it isn't quite done and I still have some more typed up that I haven't posted but then I'll need that to continue from…

Also I want you to tell me whom you think I should pair Hinata up with because right now I am still debating…

Even when it did take me a good month to actually get round to paosting this.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day everyone was hearded into the hall that was used for sport, gatherings and general assemblies. Hinata, much to her confusion, ended up sat on the end of a row next to Sasuke.

"Students. Faculty." The principal was saying. "It's my pleasure to announce that the annual Winter Dance has a main singing act."

A ripple of whispers broke out among some of the students and Sasuke's bored look changed into a smirk. Hinata lowered her head slighlty so her bangs hid the blush that crept across her face.

"Quiet down now. The singer requested that their identity remains a secret… for now anyway."

A fresh wave of murmuring started and the frowning teachers set about quietening them. Eventually they gave up dismissing it as an impossible task and just sent the school back out to their second lesson. However a certain darkhaired loner who we all know and love cornered Hinata.

"So when is your debt going to be repayed?"

She pushed her index fingers together nervously, "You never said how."

His trademark smirk appeared, "Well to start with you need to practise the song your performing… we can't have you screwing up and giving away your identity."

She nodded slowley.

"I can give up class music lessons."

"Not enough!"

Hinata immediately fixed her eyes back on her boots.

"You'll need to give up drama, ICT and all humanities options."

"I c… c… can't." Silence. " M… my father… only let's me sing if I continue to get good grades."

Sasuke nodded he knew the pressures of clan families.

"Then you'll have to work harder after school. Though you live with your cousin do not?"

The smirk slid back into place. " I guess I'm inviting you home then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**This is where I was originally going to stop the first chapter but I lost the bit written above… I'd forgot I was writing it during my english lesson instead of the essay on whatever it was, lol.**

**There have been lots of suggestions for pairings and to tell the truth I'm still not totally sure P **

**You'll get used to it.**

**I had decided at one point though, so for now let's just say Hinata's a very lucky girl.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata's gaxe shot upwards and locked with Sasuke's.

"W…What?" she asked wondering if she'd heard right.

"You will practise at my house." He repeated before striding off towards his Spanish class.

Fortunately Hinata was one of he few people in school who took Latin as an option, even if it was by her fathers instruction, and so she was able to calm herself down and ignore all the things that were going on around her.

"Ahem." The teacher coughed drawing everyone's attention to the front of the room.

"So we have returned and the flames of your youth still burn brightly I see."

A couple of people groaned. Gai had an alternate method to teaching that involved him getting dressed up in various outfits, the worst of which so far was he's attempt at a roman saltatrix or dancing girl. Which had left a fair few students scared for life. Though today he was in his normal spandex suit and jounin jacket. Maito Gai grinned at his class and struck his nice guy pose.

"On Thursday my young friends we shall be veiwing the erruption of Versuvious." He told them as if it was a sacred ritual.

A couple of the class looked surprised but the majority sighed in relief.

"I have got us all tickets to the theatre." Announced the exstatic teacher, "And so I need you all to get your parental figures to sign this form."

The papers were passed out between the class and stuffed into bags' uncerimoniously, the highlight of this Latin class had obviously passed.

Sitting through the lesson became boring and Hinata was more than thankful for the bell ringing. But when she spotted a shock of red hair in the corridor she realised now she'd have to dodge…them. Unluckily Neji had already planned her break and Hinata found herself being pulled along by one of her wrists.

Neji had to concentrait on where he was going. The pulse he could feel through his palm was strong and invigorating. The frown etched itself further onto his face as he tried to rid himself of these thoughts and wind through the crowd.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shino slipped his arms out of the overly big jacket that he always wore and hung it on a hook. It was rare that he took it off but it restricted his arm movements and that wasn't allowed at this point in time. Many of his old class mates hadn't see the insect obsessed teen in a long while yet he was still attending the same school. For once he had something that his clan hadn't. It appeared that Shino was the first Aburame to have any artistic talent, and he had a lot of it.

His place was secured at an art college in the far edge of the fire country if he ever wanted to use it and he had already made a name for himself in the artworld…yet it was under a semblance of another name to protect him from press.

"Hn." Shino said into the silence placing another empty canvas onto a stand.

He found inspiration from the simplest things his main one being the Hyuuga heir. His closest friend new nothing of his artwork and to his control that wouldn't change. She was ever the dark hidden woman in his paintings that captured everyones attention so much.

Again he sketched out another scene onto the canvas in such a light pencil line anyone else couldn't have noticed the faint marks. This usually how far he went in a morning since Sikaku demanded that despite his son's creative genius he still needed to be properly schooled and so Shino was still in lessons, though his presence lessened every day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unfortunately for poor Hinata she was stuck in science after break and the places they had would not change. So as yesterday she was stuck at the table containing the three guys she wanted to avoid the most.

"Good Morning." She said timidly taking her seat and not looking at any of them.

Gaara 'hn'ed and Sasuke mearly nodded he was already well on with the starter work that was set on the board.

Kiba grinned widely, "It is now."

Gaara looked up and glared at Kiba, "Kindly stop bothering Hyuuga-san and let us all get on with the work."

This small outburst caused Hinata to glance at him nervously and smile nervously in thanks. Sasuke seemed to ingore all of them however he took close note of Subaku's attitude to Kiba hitting on the quiet girl.

Kiba's grin altered to a smirk, "So Subaku…do you have a thing for Hinata-chan or so you just hate me? …My bet is both…but sorry Hinata is comeing on a date with me."

This made Hinata look up surprised the shock written across her face.

"O yeah! Hinata do you want to go out with me tonight?" Kiba asked turning to look at her.

Sasuke tried and failed to hide his smirk, he credited himself for asking Hianta home and giving her an excuse to ditch Kiba. Hinata stuttered and blushed.

"S…sorry Kiba-kun…but I already have plans." She said before looking straight back at her work and continuing like nothing had happened.

Kiba frowned at her actions then leaned closer, "Who asked you first?"

Hinata went red and glared at him, "Who said anyone asked me?" she asked defiantly.

Kiba just raised an eyebrow and said nothing instead choosing to actually do some of his work for once. Gaara glanced between the both of them but said nothing, and for the rest of the lesson the table was silent. Much to the surprise of the teacher.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi scowled and flicked the dart at the board. He'd been bored for too long and Kisami still wasn't back.

'_Dam fish'_ he thought menacingly a growl rising at the back of his throat.

He'd joined the gang looking for some thrills and pulled Kisami along with him. Though it hadn't helped the trail with Akatsui being able to arrange bribes which; Itachi supposed, he'd have to pay back at sometime. This thought onky worsened his mood and the elder Uchiha brother glared at the door. He'd gained custody of his younger brother whatever Sasuke's views on the matter were but he couldn't wait for something out of the ordinary to happen. And it did.

As usual the door slammed shut as the younger Uchiha returned home, but instead of the silence that normally followed there was the sound of muffled voices that made Itachi slide off the chair and press his ear against the door in order to hear better.

This was a much different Itachi to the one Sasuke knew. As far as he was concerend his brother was an egotistical bastard, void of emotions.

"Arigato Sasuke-san." Came the sound of a girls voice, "for inviting me to your home… but is this really the only option?"

"If it makes you uncomfertable think of it as a part of the way to pay me for my silence." Replied the familiar dullset tones of his brother's voice.

Back in the hallway Hinata picked up her bag once more having dropped it to remove her coat, and followed Sasuke up the stairs.

The Uchiha brothers no longer resided in the mansion with the rest of their clan; but preferred to live in a farily large detached house that Itachi had come into ownership of. In true rebellious style Uchiha Itachi had taken to haunting the downstairs vicinity, with all the curtains closed allowing only very little light to filter through.

Sasuke however had his room upstairs which suited him perfectly. It was to this room that he guided Hinata.

"Make yourself at home." He commented halfheartedly, idely throwing his bag into the corner of the room and collapsing onto the bed.

Nervously Hinata lifted her bag into her lap and took a seat on the floor. Out of the bag she pulled a couple of CDs and proceeded to select a track.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well that's this chapter updated…. Eventually sweatdrops**

**I have decided on pairings now but you still have some chance to change my mind lol**

**Thanks for reading **


	3. Should I name chapters?

**I really want to thank everyone for his or her reviews **

**Normally I make a habit of replying to them directly but I want to get on with updating for you all**

**So I shall just list the lubbly people who clicked the nice blue button here:**

**Ayesha Raees**

**Mysterygurl13**

**Kichou**

Hyugaheiress 

**Mushie**

**Winterkaguya**

**And for the first chapter:**

**Ishasuki Mitochi**

**Kichou**

**Hyugaheiress**

**Mushie**

**Megami**

**Puretrickster**

Apologises to anyone I have missed but you will have reviewed after I begun typing up

Sasuke looked up as some music began to play out of his stero. He didn't recognise it but by the way Hinata had a small smile creeping onto her face it was one of her favourites. Though as the lyrics started she was only mouthing along with the words.

"Hey."

Hinata turned to look at him.

"If your going to practise at least sing properly…and you can forget going all shy in front of me because your gonna be singing infront of everyone at school." Sasuke told her blunty turning to stare at the ceiling once more.

Hinata nodded silently pressing the button to start the track and this time joining in with the lyrics

_I never knew.  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
that everyone I knew was waiting on a queue.  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
but that's how it's got to be.  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy.  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see.  
The smoke and who's still standing, when it clears._

Itachi almost choked when he heard singing from upstairs. He'd ventured to the bottom of the stairs not wanting to break his holeing up in the lair he called a bedroom on the ground floor. It was rare for him to venture out when there were others… or his brother in the house. Since Kasami usually brought him food and other edibles.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
over my head  
over my head  
with eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  
_

Sasuke stiffened slightly at the lyrics it was impossible that Hinata could know what he was going through right now. He'd only just convinced himself that he was in it for seeing the small and delicate Hyuuga squirm.

_Let's rearrange._

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage.  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard.  
Find another friend and you discard  
as you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between._

Hinata by now was lost in the song and didn't notice reactions by the Uchiha whos room she was currently taking over. Not that she would of noticed the first brother clambering the stairs for the first time in too long just to try and catch a glimps of the owner of the singing voice.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
over my head  
over my head  
with eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

_(Repeated)_

Itachi stealthily made his way to his brother's room and then cursed his sibling for being such a private person that his bedroom door was always completely closed; especially since any attempts at installing a lock had been dismatled.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last.  
I'm losing you and it's effortless  
without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
in the throw around.  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I will let it go down till we torch it ourselves._

There was a slam of the door being opened and though the music continued Hinata's voice did not occampany it because she was way to preoccupied by the over hanging presence of Uchiha Itachi in the doorway Sasuke shot up glaring daggers.

"What do you want?"

"I was just seeking out the source of the delightful singing that filled our humble home." Itachi replied suavely, sparing his brother a mear glance before looking back at the Hyuuga. "You must be Hinata Hyuuga… since your sister is much younger and I doubt my brother would make friends with anyone less than a heiress."

Hinata looked slightly distressed and reached over and pressed the stop button, which only gave way to a unforgiving silence.

"Get out."

Sasuke leapt up from his bed and forced the door back into its frame. By the time he'd turned round Hinata was gone.

All that was left was the stero reading NO DISK and the curtains flowing from the slight breeze from the open widow. She'd obviously vanished out of it and from the drop she must have been quite the gymnast not to break anything.

Hinata ran for all she was worth. She knew that Sasuke had an older brother but it had never occurred to her that he was in the house with them, or even that he was so intimidating. Though the last part was probably just a Uchiha trait.

The next morning first lesson was drama but as Hyuuga's found little use for faking emotions…or emotions at all, Hinata was exscused and she found Kurenai to give her some advise on what songs to sing at the Winter Dance.

"So your actually taking this seriously?" Kurenai asked slightly surprised.

Hinata nodded hesitently, thinking that technically she was being blackmailed into it but she wasn't about to say that.

The music teacher beamed happily, "I'm glad to hear it, have you considered the performance side to things?" she asked curiously.

Hinata looked confused to say the least.

"You know… dancing." Kurenai explained not afraid to get right to the point.

The young Hyuuga blinked up at her a mortified expression creeping onto her face.

"That would be a no then."

"Sas….You…No one said anything about d…dancing." Hinata stuttered.

Kurenai gave her most promising student a look that fortold doom. Hinata squeaked and fled from the room.

When she stopped running, it was all she seemed to do lately, Hinata found that she was on the roof of the school. Oblivious to the other person sat up there she wandered over to the edge.

"Don't jump."

But Hinata did, though in surprise, spinning round to face them. Gaara sat there watching her with curious yet morbidly dark eyes.

"O…Subaku-san I…"

"Gaara."

"em…what?"

"Call me Gaara."

"O…Gaara-san, then. I was just going to say that you startled me."

He nodded. Hinata bit her lip then went and sat next to him, more to avoid his wakefull gaze than anything.

"Call me Hinata then."

Gaara glanced at her in mild surprise before returning to staring at the sky.

"em… Gaara-san…your sister is…Temari…right?" Hinata said slowley trying to find a way not to involve Ino or Sakura in her performance.

He nodded.

"…and you eat lunch with her?"

Another nod.

"Would you mind if I joined you? Only… I think I might possibly need to ask her about something…maybe…" Hinata asked not sounding very sure at all.

This time Gaara did look at her.

Raising a non existant eyebrow he responded, "If you want to."

Hinata smiled shyley and nodded. Gaara 'hn'ed in recognition and silence once again desended, but it was a comfertable one. Only to be interupted by the sound of the bell for second lesson.

"Later Gaara-kun."Hinata said springing to her feet and dashing for the stairs.

He watched her go and pulled a letter out from his pocket and scanned it over again.

A small smile crept across his face and he leant back against the wall watching the clouds skim through the sky.

Sasuke sat in his spanish class bored out of his mind. He couldn't concentrait. Sure he'd finished all his classwork and could of progressed on to his homework but at that moment daydreaming was a much more tempting offer. Asuma was the spanish teacher but no one could figure out why, he seemed to be able to speak fluently in the language; however when asked a question he was absolutely hopeless. Then again. Everyone always passed his class so he couldn't be faulted.

The Uchiha prodigy sighed drawing the rapt attention of the girls in class who had to resist swooning as he brushed a stray lock of hair back from his face. Asuna glanced up from his Nintendo DS® and coughed, he gave the room a last sweep before returning to his Shoji game.

Unknown to a lot of people was the fact Shikamaru Nara had never actually transferred schools. He was just doing a complete different set of classes to the rest of the students, which meant he didn't have to get up early to come in on time. Luckily for him this meant that he could engage his former educator in a 'friendly' battle.

At break the Hyuuga Heiress was more than happy to join her cousin partially because of a discovery she'd just made. Which involved her locker and an inaproriate note, yet the writer did not sign his name. Taking a seat at the table Hinata was surprised when Kankuro joined them, picking the chair next to Tenten. As they struck up conversation she couldn't help but feel slightly alienated but when she tried to exscuse herself she was silenced by a look from her cousin.

Then Temari bounced up, as happy as ever.

"Hey all!" she chirped.

There were mumblings of greetings and Neji just scowled at her.

"Hinata… Gaara said something about you wanting to talk to me…" Temairi asked curiously.

Neji looked between the two of them especially as Hinata glanced nervously at him before nodding.

"Does it have to wait till lunch? Or can you talk now?"

"Whenevers best for you." Hinata replied not realising what she was getting herself into.

**I'm writing this note to annoy Helen-chan because she prints these stories out and I make it annoying by having maybe one line on a clean page hehe**

**Anyway I need a beta reader because my grammer and punctuation and spelling in general are awful so please please please if anyone could help me out…**

**He-Yan**


	4. Cookies XD

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing my last update I even got round to replying to most of you.**

**I get such a warm fuzzy feeling when talking to my reviewers. I love you all so much!!!**

**Think yourselves lucky though. I have just had about a 20-minute rant to one of my MSN buddies about getting reviews and how much I love you people. You get the short version.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Helen and cookie lovers everywhere.**

**Anyway main aims for this chapter are**

**longer**

**Itachi**

There is another aim but it's much more long term and only certain people will spot it XD 

Note – I'm not gonna put all the Akatsuki members in because I'm lazy that and me not having caught up with the manga or the anime I haven't met them all yet… so just the ones I feel like for the moment

Neji's cold hard stare followed Hinata as she went with Temari. Whatever he was thinking of doing. It wasn't going to be pretty. (Think of a Sasuke plotting face XP)

The girls went into an empty classroom that Temari found; Hinata stood nervously while the elder blonde lounged on a desk.

"So…" Temari said finally her patience running out.

Hinata took a deep breath, "Will you teach me how to dance?" she said in a rush blushing at the very fact she'd asked a question like that.

Temari grinned and hugged her new friend. "Sounds like fun. When are you free?"

Hinata blinked up at her. "You will?"

Temari just smiled all the more; "Well I didn't say no did I."

"When are you free?"

Hinata smiled a little. "Lunchtimes."

"See you in the gym then." Temari said making the decision for her, "O and Gaara I know your listening in at the door."

The red head opened the door and glared at his sister. Hinata's eyes expanded rapidly and she soon gained a mortified expression.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." Temari told her younger brother with a smirk on her face, he'd just proved her theory right, "But I have always said your lean figure is perfect for dancing. So you're welcome to join us."

Itachi turned and scowled at the black front door of the house.

"Kisami when I find you, I will tear you limb from limb." He muttered viciously hiding even further into his coat.

Scowling the elder Uchiha half shuffled down the empty street as if trying to avoid the gazes of people walking, despite the fact he was alone on the road. Actually Itachi hadn't decided to go out he'd just suddenly found himself wanting to go out and there was no doubt that it had something to do with the goings on in the house last night. But at that moment something or someone else was filling his thoughts and he couldn't be avoided since he lost control of his own thoughts long ago.

He then realized that the streets were getting rather crowded with teenagers and the scowl on Itachi's face showed that he had realized school had just finished. Muttering curses not meant for young ears he turned suddenly into a park in hope of escape only to be met with someone singing.

Hinata stood on the swing rocking back and forth. She knew she was on time and so there was little to do but wait. It wasn't like she was under much pressure to be there. A small sigh escaped her pale lips and a tune formed itself in her head. One that she couldn't help but sing along to.

_I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

_But then you came around me  
the walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
and keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected_

Standing on the swing Hinata didn't realize she had been blindfolded till she opened her eyes and the now unassuming darkness remained. Squeaking in surprise she almost fell off the swing when a pair of arms enclosed around her waist.

"Don't move or you'll fall." The voice commented.

It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it or even picture the owner.

"I'm going to lift you down now." The voice told her and then with disdainful ease she was lifted from the swing. Upon standing on the ground Hinata could tell that her capture/rescuer towered above her, but that wasn't unusual for someone as small as she was.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly.

"An admirer." The person answered in a decidedly male voice guiding her shoulders so she had no choice but to go where she was directed.

As they left the park a gray blur and it's white shadow dashed off towards the Hyuuga mansion. He didn't like what he had just seen happening but Kiba reckoned letting Neji know was more important than picking up and following a scent he had already memorized.

Itachi smirked to himself his trip out hadn't been wasted after all. In fact he might even not cause Kisami pain, if he got his own way. It wasn't as if he was going to hurt the girl with the angelic voice. He just wanted her to sing for him and that wasn't asking that much really.

Sasuke dawdled home completely oblivious to the fact he was supposed to be meeting someone. The dobe, as he referred to the hyper blonde, had been particularly annoying and tried to find a girl the 'stubborn Uchiha' as he put it, would actually willingly take on a date. What was worse, he was even tempted to go on one date just to get rid of him because Ino wasn't just encouraging Naruto out; she was actually helping in the effort to find a suitable match.

Hinata ended up sat on a chair in the darkened room of the Uchiha Brother's house. Itachi was sat in a corner muttering to him self because the Akatsuki was there. This was a rare occurrence in itself because there was almost never a time when they met face to face and this was the first time someone else was present who wasn't in possession of one of the rings.

"Why is she here again?" Zetsu asked in his raspy voice glancing at Hinata with his pupil-less eyes.

Itachi glared at him but Tobi answered first.

"Why not? Tobi thinks it's nice to have someone new for a change."

"Speak when spoken to, yeah." Deidara replied testily having already been annoyed by his partner.

Hinata just watched them all with a worried expression on her face.

"Silence." Muttered the leader and they all turned to look at him. "Itachi for what purpose did you bring the Hyuuga Heir here?"

Itachi immediately stopped muttering and stood up.

"She can sing." He announced importantly before sitting down.

Mutterings and sounds of annoyance or disgust came from the different people and Hinata stifled a giggle.

Just then Sasuke opened the door and glared at all of them.

"What did I say about holding freak conventions?" he asked directing the question at his brother.

"You weren't in the house therefore I did nothing wrong." Itachi retorted evenly though everyone apart from Sasuke could hear the childishness.

He looked around the room, "And why is Hinata-chan here?"

Hinata glanced up at him.

"We… we… we're supposed to meet at the park, Sasuke-san." She said stuttering slightly.

He frowned and entering the room ignored the occupants while dragging his 'friend' out. Deidara half pouted,

"Tobi! Follow the escapees and then report back where they've gone, yeah."

Most of the Akatsuki made more sounds of annoyance and muttered things under their breath but really it wasn't surprising.

Hinata smiled shyly as she grabbed her bag from the hall.

"I…em…suppose I sh…should thank you for rescuing me." She said trying to control the stutter that plagued her.

Sasuke shook his head, "Nah, they're too stupid to be really harmful."

Hinata pouted and then a slight grin appeared. "I could bake cookies?" she offered.

Sasuke twitched and gave her a serious look. "You bake cookies?"

A look of annoyance flashed across her face, "Just because I'm the heiress doesn't mean I only spend time training… I can cook and bake."

Sasuke twitched again making a mental note not to challenge Hinata's culinary skills again. Instead he gestured towards the kitchen.

"Knock yourself out."

Hinata smiled and vanished into the kitchen.

Somewhere else entirely Gaara snapped out of his daydream and looked around apprehensively. Someone had said something about baking and cookies. Not that he had an obsession or anything but Gaara did like his cookies. He had a strange talent where he could smell out cookies being baked from about 2 or 3 miles away, and it was times like these when he could put it to good use.

"Temari! I'm going out!" he yelled slamming the door behind him.

Normally he wouldn't say anything but this would only tempt Temari to come after him and prevent Gaara from getting that cookie goodness.

A warm fuzzy feeling has seeped into the Uchiha kitchen and Sasuke was unsure how he felt about that. It was definitely strange to have a girl baking in a kitchen that had been home to takeaways and microwave meals almost since he'd moved in.

"I think I made too many." Hinata said pulling one of the trays out of the oven and smiling.

The fuzzy feeling was joined with the scent of freshly baked cookies.

"Do you think I should take some to your brother and his friends?" she asked seriously.

Sasuke looked deterred but could still see the sense in doing that. "If you want…"

Hinata nodded pulling out a cute basket that Sasuke could swear he'd never set eyes on before. She slid the contents into it and offered them to Sasuke.

"Just keep and eye on the oven for me while I take these down." She said as he took one.

Then Hinata vanished out of the kitchen almost as quick as she'd gone into it. Sure it wasn't singing practice but she could always pass it off as confidence training in being more sociable.

The door to the basement loomed ahead and Hinata wondered why Itachi even bothered to make it look scary. The Akatsuki members were sweet in a weird twisted way and pretty much harmless as far as she could tell. Knocking on the door she opened it a crack.

"Sorry to bother you but I baked too many cookies so I was wondering if you would like some."

Itachi beamed and literally bounced in his seat. "Come in!" he yelled hyperly.

Sasuke would have been concerned about the squeakiness of his elder brother's voice had there not been a distraction zipping around the kitchen.

"Cookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookies."

Sasuke sweat dropped and he had to admit to himself that he was rather apprehensive if not nervous or scared. But what he really wanted to know was how the hell Gaara had got into his house to begin with.

Hinata made her way down the stairs trying to ignore the stares of the Akatsuki members whose gazes followed her because of the small basket of chocolate chip heaven she was carrying. Placing the basket on the table Hinata backed away slowly. It was as if she'd imagined the harmlessness because they were all eyeing the basket with a feral desire that worried her a little.

"This comes free." Sounded a voice from above her and Sasuke threw something into the room that upon landing dived for the table and the cookies.

Hinata squeaked and dashed up the stairs and out of the room under Sasuke's arm that proceeded to slam the door closed.

"Wha… Who… What was that?" Hinata stuttered glancing at the door warily.

"You don't want to know." Sasuke answered leading her back into the kitchen.

Back in the basement murderous Akatsuki members were surrounding a happy Gaara.

"You ate our cookies, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed outraged.

Itachi was almost in tears. "We weren't even plotting to steal your demon yet. Why did you eat our cookies?"

Tobi was crying. "I want cookies! Deidara-sempai…"

The Leader's eyes narrowed dangerously in a scowl but before he could speak a certain bossy blonde haired kunoichi from Suna appeared with an equally ferocious expression.

"Gaara." She growled lifting him up by the back of his shirt before turning on the onlookers, "You should be ashamed of yourselves letting him get at cookies."

"Of course you loosing him helped enormously." Sasori retorted sarcastically.

Temari glared, "If your that heart broken just bake some more."

"Cookies?" Gaara mumbled shuffling the vice like grip to look yearningly up the stairs.

"No!" Temari snapped in a waspish way before retreating.

Back in the kitchen Hinata had taken another basket from the cupboard that Sasuke could swear only had plates and bowls in and filled it with more of her freshly baked cookies. In a strangely homely fashion they sat on the side with the basket between them happily munching through its contents. Hinata was nibbling at them in a nervous fashion that would probably remind you of a squirrel while the Uchiha was eating cookies at a pace that bordered on the edge of impolite. Hinata had just given Sasuke the last of her baked goods when there was a rumbling sound from close by.

"What's that?" she asked looking over at her companion not reassured by the confused look that mirrored her own.

"Probably Itachi and his weird friends but I don't know what they're doing." He replied.

Just as he had finished speaking there was the slamming sound of a door being thrown open and more thumping of feet. Turning to the open kitchen door Sasuke and Hinata froze. Also frozen on the other side were the Akatsuki decked out in pink aprons with accusative frills.

"Itachi! You said they'd be upstairs." Sasori said turning to glare at the man next to him who shrugged apologetically.

"Tobi doesn't care! Tobi thinks Hina-chan will want to help her friend Tobi. Hinata-chan is Tobi's friend?" the uncaring red head looking at the Hyuuga heiress expectantly.

"Erm…yes?" Hinata said seeing everyone looking at her.

Tobi literally jumped in the air, ran over and hugged Hinata before dashing back to his group.

"See Tobi told you." Her said triumphantly to the pissed off blonde.

Deidara she blew his hair out of his face a little and glared at Itachi as most of the Akatsuki were doing.

Sasuke swore, what he would have given to have a camera at that moment, he'd be able to email it to the entire school and that would shut them up about saying how 'good' his brother was. Hinata looked at him concerned and then started to edge round to the other side of the kitchen looking for an exit. Itachi noticed this and flounced into the room.

"Are any of you going to help create our masterpiece or not?" he asked the rest of them deciding that if he phrased it correctly then neither of the high-schoolers would realize they were only trying to bake cookies.

Somewhere else entirely Kiba was trying to persuade Hanabi to let him in. Had they been speaking face to face he would have punched her already but dealing with her on the intercom was a whole lot worse. HE hadn't even realized that Hinata evil younger sister had been coming over to visit, not that Hinata or Neji had been any the wiser.

"C'mon Hanabi!" he half whined sounding like Akamaru when he was hungry, "I need to tell Neji something."

"Well tell me and I'll tell him." The devil child replied for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I can't tell you because you'll tell your Tou-san that Hiashi and he'll make a big deal out of it." '_Not that Neji's gonna think this isn't a big deal' _he added mentally with a scowl on his face.

Then there was a voice other than Hanabi's over the intercom. "Who are you annoying now?"

"Neji!" Kiba shouted with what could have been described as delight but was probably just relief.

"Kiba? Hinata isn't home yet. Sorry that my younger cousin has wasted your time, but if you were not aware that Hinata was not here then might I enlist your help in finding her." Neji replied stepping past his cousin to press the open button.

Kiba yelped as the door suddenly opened. "It's not Hinata I came for. I need to tell you something."

Akamaru and his master raced down the lengthy drive and almost collided with Neji as he walked towards them.

"Well what is it?" The Hyuuga prodigy asked.

"Hinata has been kidnapped." Kiba said the worried look he'd lost in his fight with Hanabi returning to his face.

Neji looked concerned, "Are you sure?"

Kiba looked at him in disbelief. "Well… um…no… but. YES!" He said temper already rising again while Akamaru barked at him reassuringly. "I saw Itachi take her myself."

"And you didn't follow them?" Neji said with a slight glare.

"No because I can trace Hinata's scent from anywhere and I just thought you might like to know." Kiba said defensively.

Neji nodded, "Lead the way then."

Kiba was surprised by his calmness but ran off in the direction of the park. It would be easiest to track from where he'd last seen her.

**Okay so not much longer then usually but it is longer I'm telling you **

Hope you enjoy it! 


End file.
